vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
147497-runes-are-ruining-the-game
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It's a very slight upgrade giving up that 2/2 set to go from say an exceptional superb to a pure blue. The upgrade is ≈1/10 of a percent. So no benefit either way you rune it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Pretty much always going to re-roll slots on anything ilvl 96 or higher. Otherwise, you can't get sets. | |} ---- You can get at least one rune set in each gear piece without rerolling altough it definitely won't be the optimal set up,but why bother if you are in the process of aquiring better gear? Do the best with whatever slots you got,maybe use the gold reroll once for each slot you'd like to change,in case you get lucky,and don't bother with spending service tokens for anything less than bis gear. | |} ---- Because it takes the better part of a year to get BiS gear if you are just starting out in GA with a progression group? Because to get that BiS gear, you need to progress. Because life slots do nothing for DPS? Because if you have too many air slots you'll end up being way over the ST cap? Because you might end up stacking tons of multi-hit as a crit class? I'm with you for dungeon gear, but once you are actually trying to progression raid, getting the right colors gets a lot more important. The re-roll prices for tokens isn't really that bad (15 service tokens for ilvl 100 gear), so saving up omnibits for a stack of 300 tokens will go far. I generally re-roll a few slots for plat, then fine tune with service tokens. | |} ---- ---- All I heard from this giant wall of unformatted lazy text was: 'OH MY GOD I HAVE TO PUT IN EFFORT IN RUNING IT IS TOO MUCH!' And to (mis)use an overly-done meme: 'THEY'RE MY EPICS AND I WANT THE BEST RUNES NOW!' The entire post reeks of entitlement-syndrome. Runing is an 'elder game' process. It is meant to take months/howeverlong until you get best in slot possible gear & runes. That's the entire POINT of it. If it is a grind then it is meant to be a grind to strive for and achieve over time rather than within a week. If this is unsuitable, there are always alternative ways to farm runes as well as alternative avenues for your time. It may be time to take a day or two away from the game if runing stresses you out THIS much. If it is bugged/broken and something doesn't work as intended, then by all means say so. But please let us not have Carbine cater to the entitled children. WoW already did that and look where it ended up. Edited December 4, 2015 by FantasticCupcake | |} ---- Yeah I wonder where ^^. God forbid carbine will actually get money. | |} ---- Yeah it always strikes me as stupid when people say something along the lines "don't do that, WoW did that and look where it got them", IT GOT THEM 5-10 MILLION SUBSCRIBERS AT A TIME YOU IDIOTS. You do things to make the majority happy, and then funnily enough, the majority stick around, such a strange concept! Edited December 4, 2015 by H3rboss | |} ---- ---- WoW is no longer reporting subscriber numbers because they embarass themselves in front of the shareholders whenever they do so (unless it is a post-expansion report). They've already been superceded in subs by FFXIV (according to publisher statements and available public data). Edited December 6, 2015 by FantasticCupcake | |} ---- ---- Is any gear part of the lore? What bugs that make it so bad? FOrum community or reddit community or ingame community? Bye | |} ---- For the most part, yes...or at least it's named to reflect it anyway. Even so I would just really consider runes and such to be the further understanding of Eldan tech and doing a fraction of augmentation they were capable of since all runes are comprised of some component of primal energy. That's just me though... | |} ---- That sounds like logic. | |} ---- ---- I see what you did there. *high five* | |} ---- ---- ---- Do I properly understand you to be arguing that runes would just be better if the only place you could obtain the materials for high-level runesets is in a raid instance? | |} ---- No, this is not physically possible. FFXIV has maybe a million (though likely not that much) active subscribers. SE does not report active subs, only registered accounts, so do not go by that 4 million number they champion. If you total up the server populations based on lodestone data, it's more like 750k. Last I heard, WoW had 5 million. Edited December 9, 2015 by Naunet | |} ---- Do you have a link to this...very curious. Information like this would actually be very important to stakeholders and since it's not provided, i find this untrue. | |} ---- Time is money friend... | |} ---- Where'd you hear the '5 million' statement from? The reports that ActiBlizz no longer does? You're chiding me for heresay and publisher misreporting yet you're doing the exact same thing for WoW. There are no hard numbers for WoW that we can rely on. In their own financial reports, ActiBlizz states they count anyone who paid for at least one hour of gametime in foreign territories as a 'subscriber' and shareholders were not happy about that so they stopped reporting subs altogether; the subs have always been misleading numbers even in their own financial reports and statements because of this. So that '5 million' number is a load of slag-speak. It is worthless. One person from China/Korea/Japan who pays for one hour in a month within a 90 day period for the quarter is lumped in as a 'subscriber'. How absurd! Last I heard from WoWCensus and other addons, WoW had a population on US & EU servers of a combined ~2 million (at peak times) and closer to ~300k (at offpeak times). Also I don't get why you say it isn't 'physically possible' for FF14 to have 4+ million subscribers. What do you mean by that? We're talking about digital data. Are you making a claim that Square-Enix doesn't have the hardware and networking infrastructure to support that many players DESPITE having another MMO running called Final Fantasy 11? How are you able to say such a thing unless you have some data to back up that claim? Aren't you the lazy one; because you can't be bothered to do a simple search that would've obtained the financial report info you seek. Are you really so lazy that you can't bother to take a minute and find it instantly? In the time it took for you to make that post you would've already gotten your answer. Do a search for 'subscriber' within their PDFs and you find the statement I mentioned. So anyone that doesn't go out of their way to link everything to you is automatically lying? LOL. Sure thing, cupcake. Edited December 10, 2015 by FantasticCupcake | |} ---- No, I'm saying that SE reports registered accounts, not active subs. I can guarantee you that a good chunk of those "registered accounts" are not active subs (myself being one of them). And the raw data taken from server analysis and lodestone surveys suggests somewhere between 750k and 1 million. I highly doubt WoW is below 1 million. Also, regarding WoW's subs. Edited December 11, 2015 by Naunet | |} ---- That's effectively the case right now. The only reliable source of non-class foci are raids. But let's examine the non-class sets. What exactly do they bring to the table? Certainly they add some extra stats but are they really worth the bother? For the sake of argument please ignore the fact that focus management is badly tuned. Consider that the design intent seems to be that they expect people to upgrade from non-set to 1-step runes and on to 2-step runes. Heck, using the 1-step runes seems to be "good enough" for the current content tiers. So really, what purpose do the 2-step runes serve now other than to devalue gear drops and push Service Token sales? I honestly like the General Sets but the unbounded reroll costs and the miserly drop rate of pure and divine minor and major foci just makes me feel sick when I get a new piece of gear. | |} ---- ---- Why do you insist on regurgitating false, misleading, and blatantly OUTDATED data when I *just* posted the details on what ActiBlizz thinks as a 'subscriber'. They're not all monthly subs from US & EU. Since you are too lazy to bother using reading comprehension to figure that out, here's some links for that simple cat-mind of yours. Activision-Blizzard Quarterly Reports - Quarter 3 2015 filed November of 2015 Quote: Do you see that tiny little asterisk next to subscriber? That's the fine print. Keep reading. So what is an 'Internet Game Room' player? Someone who "accessed the game" over the last 30 days. Let's take a look So in other words, someone from South Korea that paid $1.50 or less in the entire month at any point within the quarter (90 days) is counted as a 'subscriber'. Therefore by ActiBlizz's definition of 'subscriber' that word is worthless and misleading. This is true in Korea, China, and Japan (as well as Singapore and other SouthEast Asian territories that use a similar system). Why would they blatantly inflate their numbers? Because marketing. Stupid worthless marketing that simple cat-folk like you jump right into. Enjoy that feeling. Edited December 11, 2015 by FantasticCupcake | |} ---- This is not true, FWIW. You could make the argument that BoEs come from raids, but world boss gear and some contract gear can both take pure runes. | |} ---- Why I mentioned the contracts in the next sentence. And why you can get the minor/major from glory bags (from dungeons/raids). Though I never understood the reason they did not put any minor/major "pure" rune in the contract final rewards and included superb instead yet they put iLvl 100 gear in the contract board. | |} ---- The drop rate from the bags is abysmal: Spending 30,000 glory and coming up empty handed. LOL, nope. Sorry, I just don't live in dungeons. The speed runs that people do now are making them a chore instead of a fun diversion. That's a serious head-scratcher. Used to be a time when guild people would religiously chase contracts (exceptional tokens, yo). These days they're pretty "meh" about it and that's a shame. | |} ---- Oh my gosh yes, this makes zero sense!! @Cupcake: Since you're just going to ignore 99% of my post, I'm not going to bother continuing that conversation. | |} ----